


The Weeaboo-ty Call

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuro Shitsuji
Genre: Anime, BDSM, Bondage, Crack, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, NSFW, Necrophillia, Parody, Special character cameo at the end!!!, crack fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend, microwaveslayer, read some spicy fan fiction earlier that used Grelle's wrong pronouns and had terrible depictions of romance. I took the liberty of parodying it based off the description they gave me. Enjoy. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeaboo-ty Call

"I want try something new," Grelle mumbled before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. 

"Was it not good enough for you the last time, my love?" said The Undertaker.

"Well, I can understand why you like the whipped cream so much. But..." She trailed off, licking her banna-yellow lips.

"But what, darling?" He looked both disappointed and confused. He only wanted the best for his lover.

"Is the yellow latex body suit really neccesary...?" She muttered while lacing up her boots. 

She despised the colour yellow. It looked terrible on her and the rubbery fabric made it difficult to move in bed. She would much rather be wearing her red lingerie and laced stockings but, "Nooooooo. You have to wear the suit,too". Even the thought of wearing make up was strangle and new. If it were in her colours, it might've even looked good on her. But, alas, she had to make do.  
She knew that it was stupid for her to even ask. It was almost as if he couldn't get off with out that suit. Of course, this was not the most unusual costume she's ever donned for her lover. He once made her wear a banana suit with the nipples cut out. Yes, yes. It was obvious now that their love life was beginning to fall into the same old dull routine. Every night, it was the exact same thing. They talk, they touch, and then they test the mattress. All for the sake of alliteration. -Amazing, astounding, an awful joke that most readers won't understand but, I'm putting it in here anyways.

The Undertaker did not know how to respond. He had a fetish for the colour yellow and for a very unusual reason too. Water sports? Dont be fucking stupid, you omorashi loving dipshit. Necrophillia, because it's the colour of most corpses? You would think but, no. You see, the answer is more simplistic than one woud expect.... Yellow is his favourite colour and he thinks it looks pretty. He just wears a lot of black because he's still in his goth phase but, won't admit it. However, it's justified for almost every character in Black Buter is.  
There was an awkward silence between the two for what felt like an eternity. Until, finally, there came an answer.

"Um... I guess I could wear the suit for a cha-", He stopped mid-sentence.

"NO." Grelle insisted.

"Well, what do you want?"

"What do I want? To be honest, I did read about this one thing on the internet and I've been dying to try it out."

"Oh? What is it?"

"JOHN CENA!!!"

Suddenly, John Cena bursts through the bedroom wall wearing only a tight speedo and a baseball cap, much like the Koolaid man. Then, with all his strength, he picked Grelle up and body slammed her in into the matress. It was too late. It was time for John Cena to use his John Weena. Meanwhile, Sebastian and William can be heard sobbing in the distance. It was beautiful.


End file.
